Dark Tuortament: CRAZY AUTHORESS STYLE!
by InasneHyperactiveGirls
Summary: Two Crazy authoresses, 8 different animes, and a hilarious DT. What isn't there to like? Romance, Action, and Humor mixed together with two of the most insane people you'll ever meet! TonyxKouichi..BASHING! R&R but if you flame face death!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: WHY WOULD I BE WRITING THIS IF I OWNED ALL THIS????????

Tony: Hello! I'm Tony! And I'll be writing all the odd chapters for this story...enjoy! And Cat here will write all the even!

Cat: is eating candy Huh what this now...

Tony: sighs --;;;; Never mind you know your writing assigment right solider?

Cat: salutes Ma'am yesh ma'am!

Tony: I'll go do the Prolouge. starts typing

(lol...I hope you like this Cat!)

&&&&&&&&&&

Prolouge (or Chapter 1)

Meet your hosts!

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"CAT! Wait up!" a girl with black hair streaked many different colors ran up to her friend. Her gray eyes showed a little of sanity.

A green hair girl turned around. Her turquoise eyes showed the same amount of what little sanity she had. Shouting "TONY! C'mon we need to get the invitations out and than torture the ones that won't come!"

The gray-eyed girl, Tony huffed "Well I had to get the costumes and the Box." As soon as this was heard lighting and thunder flashed. Creepy music started to play and an evil laugh was heard in the background.

Cat turned around to look at Tony. "We REALLY need to find out where that's coming from."

Tony nodded her head in agreement. She blinked and got out two duffel bags both black with Tony's name written in sliver and Cat's name written in gold. She tossed Cat's bag to her. Cat looked at Tony like she was doing the Macarena with Edward from Full Metal Alchemist with Al playing a ukulele with a hula skirt in the background.

Tony sighed and said one word "Disguises."

Cat blinked and nodded her head. Cat than turned around and asked "Tony what anime are we doing again?"

Tony sighed and said "Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-OH!, Rorouni Kenshin, Shaman King, and Digimon Frontier."

Cat shook her head okay as she stood back and blinked. "Tony? Is it my turn to open the portal?"

Tony shook her head yes. For the last two summers she and Cat have seen anime characters come into this world and drive madness. The last batch, the YYH guys ,as a thank you gave them portal hopping abilities...Oh the mistake they made.

Cat smiled as she mumbled a few words and ask "Where to first?"

They looked up in awe as a navy blue portal opened up.

"How about dropping in a Kouji and Takky?"

Cat grin mischeviously. "You just want to meet Kouichi." She laughed as Tony blushed.

"Get in the portal Cat," Said Tony as she shoved her friend into the portal

Cat yelling incoherent words at her friend.

Tony laughed as she hopped into the portal a spark of insanity alight in her gray eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tony: I hope you enjoyed it! Now Cat will (hopefully) Have the Fronteir part ready soon!

Cat: Heheheheheh...maybe...

Tony: OO;;;;  I don't like the sound of that. Anyways R&R!


	2. Enter the Digimon! DUN DUN DUUUUN!

Disclaimer: Who honestly thinks two insane girls digimon! Seriously why should we have these disclaimers when it is obvious we own nothing!!!

Chapter Two: Enter the Digimon 

It was a peaceful day in the Digital World. The sun was shining the grass was green. It was such a peaceful morning… Until two crazy girls came crashing out of a portal. Cat blinked blowing a strand of hair out of her face looking at her friend Tony.

"Dude we gotta work on a better way to get outta that portal." Tony nodded in agreement standing up.

"Hmm," the gray-eyed girl looked around. "Where are they?"

"And I should know how?" Tony ignored her friend walking off Cat getting up running after her. And so the two maniacs ran and ran and ran until eventually they stopped. Cat looked at Tony before yelping as she was pulled to the ground. Cat opened her mouth to say something but Tony silence her pointing over the ledge they were perched on. When did they find a ledge? Cat blinked but shook the thought out of her mind grinning evil. Below them were the Digimon Frontier kids seeming to be making camp. Cat grinned and without any warning leapt out of her hiding spot glomping poor Kouji and Takuya.

"Ack! No not you again!" Takuya shouted trying to get free but unfortunately Cat was currently sitting on him.

"You know you're awfully heavy," Kouji pointed out causing Cat to hit him over the head with a mallet that appeared from nowhere. The other digidestin blinked staring at the odd girl that appeared from nowhere. Cat merely smiled without a care as Takuya squirmed to get free from her hold. Tony watched from her hiding spot stifling her laugher.

"Question, what the hell are you doing here?" Kouji asked somehow appearing next to Cat somehow. How'd he do that? Cat didn't seem to care still sitting on top of the poor goggle-head who had given up struggling.

"Oh, you'll see!" Takuya and Kouji stared at the girl who was smiling evilly.

"I'm suddenly very afraid…" Cat stuck her tongue out about to say something but was cut off by another girl jumping out of the trees glomping poor Kouichi who released a yelp in surprise. Cat looked up sweat-dropping seeing Tony hug the frightened Kouichi.

"Uh, what's going on?" Izumi stared at the two new girls curiously. JP was staring at everyone munching on a candy bar while Tommy blinked confused.

"You explain." Kouji stated as Cat let Takuya up. The goggle-head stared slightly before looking towards the others thinking for a moment.

"You guys remember when Kouji and I vanished after fighting the Royal Knights that one time?" Everyone nodded. "Well ya see we kinda ended up in another world. Where Cat here helped us out along with her friends. Tony was an insane girl we met at Cat's camp… Which we were forced to go too by Cat and her cousin Kira…"

"You liked it!" Cat stated grinning slightly while Takuya glared slightly. Kouji merely was trying to rescue his brother from Tony's hug.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"No-"

"Just continue explaining!" Izumi shouted ending the argument Cat and Takuya were having. Takuya looked at her before sighing a bit continuing his explanation.

"Well, a lot of crazy stuff happened and eventually Kouji and I managed to return to this world… Cat what are you and Tony doing here?"

"Uh, Tony you wanna ex- oh wait your too busy hugging Kouichi." Everyone sweat-dropped as Tony continued hugging the young Warrior of Darkness with little hearts in her eyes. Kouji was currently doing his best to help his brother out of the hug. Cat shook her head slightly clearing her throat looking at the others beginning to explain. "Well me and Tony invite five of you too come and compete in a tournament we are holding."

"We have no choice in the matter right?" Kouji eyed her remembering past experiences. Cat grinned looking at them all.

"Nope!" Everyone sweat-dropped as the two insane children grinned. Kouichi eventually squirmed free hiding behind his brother from the insane gray-eyed girl known as Tony. Kouji shook his head before looking towards the others.

"Anyways, only five of you guys are gonna compete. So… that basically means the guys are gonna fight, the digimon will hide and Izumi will stand on the sidelines!"

"What!? Why do the guys always get to do the cool stuff!?!?!?" Izumi exclaimed in anger as Cat smiled a bit.

"Oh no worries we got a special job for you Izumi!"

"We do?" Tony raised an eyebrow looking at her friend suspiciously. Cat laughed nervously for a moment before whispering into Izumi's ear. The blonde grinned evilly which made the guys worry more. Just what they needed, another insane girl.

"What did you- Oooh man that's evil Cat!" Tony stated after Cat whispered into her ear the job. Tony then whispered something into Izumi's ear. She gave a slight nod as Tony made a pretty purple portal appear. The boys stared at it quizzically before yelping as Izumi and Cat pushed them in. Izumi grinned looking at them.

"See you guys later, I'll make sure the guys don't escape!" With those words the portal, along with the Frontier children, vanished from sight. The two girls smiled a bit as Tony pulled out a checklist from nowhere reading down the list.

"Let's see what's next… find a way to kill Pre-Al and Religion teachers done… Kinda. Next organize tournament, check. Get Frontier people and hug Kouichi too death. Done! Ahem next on the list is to get the Shamen King people. Alright let's go!"

"Shamen King? Tony I don't know anything about Shamen King!" Cat whined as Tony made a portal appear.

"Too bad missy we're doing Shamen King!"

"Can't we do Naruto instead!?!?" Cat whined more getting shoved through the portal Tony following her as it vanished. Though Cat's whine echoed around the area. "TONY I DON'T WANNA GO TO SHAMEN KING WORLD!"

---

Tony: Took you forever to update this Cat!

Cat: Dude I didn't know I was supposed to update!

Tony: It's your chapter!

Cat: Ah shuddup!

The muses: -sweat dropping-


	3. No0w it's the Shaman King peoples turn!

Disclaimer: See the first chapter…

Tony: Chapter 3! Hurrah! (dances)

Cat: (blinks) That's Tony…(eats candy)

Tony: Okay Shaman King time which Cat here knows nothing about! Oh…the evil…

Cat: Huh? What was that…

Tony: I said Caffeine!

Cat: O.O WHERE?????? WHERE???????

Tony: OVER THERE!

Cat:(runs to the non-existent caffeine)

Tony: (smirks) Now the chapter!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 3

SHAMAN KING WORLD…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tony & Cat landed about a half-mile from Yoh's house.

"Owwww my head…" Said Tony rubbing the bump on her head from where she landed.

Cat laughed at Tony's situation. Tony merely glared and grumbled at her friend.

"Ms. Hilarious…" said Tony mumbling under her breath. Cat blinked not hearing what Tony had said. Tony looked around.

"Which way is Yoh's house?" she asked Cat. Cat gave her a look that said 'and I should know this why?"

Tony sighed and reached into her bag. She pulled out two of the latest high-tech cell-phones. You know the ones with IM, flip, camera, etc… She tossed one to Cat who caught it not even bothering to ask were Tony got it. Since Tony could bug and drive insane the world's top physiatrists. A few Version people shouldn't be that hard.

"I'll IM you if I find Yoh's house." Said Tony.

"Okay then I'll IM you if I find his house." Said Cat.

"Correct!" said Tony happily, "We'll meet back here in an hour."

Both girls split up and walked their separate ways.

With Tony... 

Tony was walking down the dirt road looking at the lake and her mind drifting off. She was tired for one thing. And for some reason she felt herself thinking of Kouichi…Blinking Tony shook the thought out of her head. She had to find Yoh's house and get them to join their competition.

She walked up a ways till she heard voices then she dove into the bushes.

**With Cat... **

Cat was walking in what she thought was the right direction. Cat was EXTERMLY BORED and her short attention span was kicking in. She saw a raven and a few birds and stared at them till she heard voices. Then she scrambled up into a tree.

Tony again 

Tony looked through the bushes to see Manta, Horo-Horo, Yoh, and…Admidamaru! Tony was surprised. HOW THE HECK COULD SHE SEE A GHOST?????? Tony mumbled and got out her phone going straight to the IMing part. She got onto her screen name and sent a message to Cat. Not noticing that Ren Tao was in the tree looking down at her.

(Tony: Dun DUH DUNH!!!!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I'm SO evil)

Cat again 

Cat looked down from her hiding place in the tree. As she stared down she saw a girl with blond hair with a red bandana walking with a guy almost uglier than the moron. She blinked wondering if either of them was Yoh but from the description Tony gave her. Since she didn't know squat about Shaman King.

Anyways she noticed a lizard like man following the idiot. She noticed he was floating so he must be a ghost! Cat blinked she can't be a shaman must be a seer. She'll have to ask Tony about it later. Since she didn't know much about Shaman King.

(Tony: lol I bet you didn't know I hate Ryo! He scares me ;;;;)

She heard a Green Day's American Idiot playing from her cell. Tony must have found them. Cat smiled and opened her cell seeing what Tony had to say

_**DemonPrincess101: Cat I found them…**_

_**QueenoftheSugarPeople: Really????**_

_**DemonPrincess101: Yeah I did but there's a small problem…**_

Cat felt worried and gulped and type…

_**QueenoftheSugarPeople: The problem being?????**_

DemonPrincess101: Is that I'm feeling like a stalker… 

**_QueenoftheSugarPeople: That's it?????????????_**

_**DemonPrincess101: Yeah…**_

_**QueenoftheSugarPeople: (sigh) I'll meet you…uhhh…Tony where are you?**_

_**DemonPrincess101: Same place we were an 30 minutes ago.**_

Cat jumped out of the tree and headed in the direction of which she came.

With Tony 

Tony waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and wait…aw hell you get the picture.

She felt some one grasp her wrist she thought it was Cat but turned around to see the angry face of Ren Tao.

Now Tony although she may seem like a moron, she isn't THAT bad of one…She knew when it was a time to run & scream and when it's a time to fight. Now it seemed like it was in the middle. So she ran like hell…

With Cat 

Cat was walking back towards the tree. When she heard her cell ring. She opened it and said,

"Yello?"

_Tony: CAT HELPED I'M BEING CHASED BY AN ANGRY CHINESE GUY!!!!!!!_

_Cat: Tony what did you do this time?_

_Tony: I didn't do anything._

_Cat: Yeah…Anyways where are you now…_

_Tony: Running through the forest…Oh wait I see you...Cat when I tapped you on the shoulder run & scream like you've never before…_

_Cat: Okay…_

Cat flipped down her cell put it on her belt clip. She waited until she felt a tap on the shoulder and joined a black blur running into the forest…

The two ran till they saw a house. Tony & Cat of course in the midst of the confusion forgot that this house was Yoh's house. They ran into the yard and ran into the house (taking their shoes off of course) and ran into the house, but tripped.

Cat landed straight into Horo-Horo's arms, while Tony took a tumble into Yoh's arms. Both girls didn't have time to introduce themselves as Ren bashed through the door. Tony who was tired, hurting, & pissed off jumped up and grabbed her mallet from her backpack and began beating up Ren.

Cat, who wouldn't pass up a chance to see Tony lose it, took out some popcorn and started to eat it. After Tony was still beating up Ren 15 minutes later. Yoh and Horo-Horo had to physically restrain Tony from hurting Ren more. Anna dragged Ren to another room so if Tony did break free there wasn't any more gore…

Cat sighed and put away her popcorn and got out a can of Coke and handed it to Tony, who started drinking it. Yoh and the others looked at the two girls in shock.

"Ummm…Excuse me who are you?" asked Manta slightly nervous about the intruders.

"Tony & Cat." Said the two girls.

"No last names?"

"Oh we have last names, but we'll have to kill you if we tell…" said Tony as if it was no big deal.

The boys & girl blinked wondering what's up with these two crazy girls that ended up in their house…

Tony cleared her throat and started,

"Cat & I we're both from another world and…Manta don't look at me like that I don't belong in the loony bin….they can't catch me if they tried…Ahem anyways…In our world we have this tournament and we want FIVE of you to come! Disinculding the ghosts…"

Cat looked at Amidamaru & the lizard dude…She smiled as she started to poke them. (I forgot his name review & tell me!!!!!!)

The boys & Anna looked shocked, but Cat seemed to enjoy poking the poor spirits. Tony looked at them & said "Well what do you say?"

Yoh said for all of them. "We accept your challenge!"

Tony & Cat both smiled as Anna went to go get Ren. She came back with him still unconscious & said,

"Well lets get a move on!"

Tony sighed as she opened the pretty purple portal & shoved Ren, Anna, Yoh, Ryo, & Horo-Horo into it.

She & Cat opened a green portal that would take them to the Rurouni Kenshin world and jumped in leaving a VERY confused Manta behind…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tony: Next chapter Rurouni Kenshin!

Cat: (is being lazy)

Tony: This could take awhile…


End file.
